The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A remote control device for a vehicle allows a driver who is located outside the vehicle to open or close doors of the vehicle as well as to start the vehicle, although the driver does not insert an ignition key into a key box of the vehicle or does not perform special manipulation for vehicle operation. Generally, a smart card capable of being easily carried by the driver and a fob for wireless communication have been widely used for the remote control device.
If the driver who carries the remote control device approaches the vehicle, door lock is automatically released through Low Frequency (LF) and Radio Frequency (RF) communication with the remote control device, such that the driver can easily open the doors without inserting a key into a keyhole of the door and can start the vehicle without insertion of the ignition key.
We have discovered that data hacking problems have occurred in the remote control device. A hacking device may pre-obtain data of the remote control device and store the acquired data therein. If the driver is not present in the vehicle, previously stored data of the remote control device is transmitted to the vehicle, such that the vehicle unavoidably mistakes control of the hacking device for control of the remote control device.